Alphabet Soup  GA
by Amai Youkaiko
Summary: First chapter is the summary as I'm positive it won't fit in here. I'm absolutely certain that if you like continuous drabbles, you'll love this. Please, please... give this story a go! Love from, Amai Youkaiko. Dedicated to my readers. Thanks readers!
1. Summary

I listed the first word that popped into my head for every letter and wrote a story based on that word. They will all be Natsume X Mikan pairings and all in third-view. I hope you enjoy! This is the list:

Animal

Baby

Candy

Duck

Eygpt

Flying

Green

Hot

Ice

Jam

Killer

Love

Mine

Now

Only

Pipes

Queen

Riceballs

Superheroes

Taken

Unique

Verbal

Wrong

X-ray

Yours

Zoo


	2. Animal

"Huh?" A young, hazelnut eyed girl exclaims as she was surfing her favourite social networking site on the Academy's official (and secret) website.

_Natsume Hyuuga just took the 'What animal are you?' quiz and scored 'Cat'._

_You are a natural feline predator. You are a cheeky pervert that enjoys playing around with your prey/mate. You have a special person but she is absolutely clueless and claims to hate your guts; this just causes you to play around with them some more. You have fast reflexes and is very cunning and wit._

The girl (hereby dubbed Mikan Sakura) clicked 'Take Quiz'. She quickly fills the blanks.

_**1.) Are you male or female?**_

[ ] _Male__  
><em>[X] _Female_

_**2.) What is your favourite drink?**_

[X] _Milk__**  
><strong>_[ ] _Water__**  
><strong>_[ ] _Banana Milkshake__**  
><strong>_[ ] _Juice_

_**3.) What is your favourite hobby?**_

[ ] _Sports__  
><em>[ ] _Schooling/Studying__  
><em>[X] _Tree Climbing/Viewing__  
><em>[ ] _Visual/Performing Art_

_**4.) Why'd you take this quiz?**_

[ ] _A guy/girl I like took it before me and I saw it on their wall__  
><em>[X] _I actually don't know __  
><em>[ ] _I was blackmailed into taking it by a classmate  
><em>[ ] _Why do you think I took a quiz? I didn't take a quiz_

_Mikan HotaruRules Sakura just took the 'What animal are you?' quiz and scored 'Cat'._

_You are the perfect female cat; cheeky, cute and adorable. You are always falling trap to the male cat in your life's tricks and you just love sweets. You claim to hate your future husband yet everyone (except him… and you) knows that you love him. You're clumsy and you have difficulties figuring out stuff but your male counterpart will always be there to give you the answers… and tease you about it later._

Mikan stares into the screen in confusion. Why'd it give her cat? And why'd it say she has a male counterpart? Other than her future husband of course….

But there's no way that he could possibly be someone she knows she hates and teases her… nope; her future husband is definitely not someone like Natsume.


	3. Baby

"Listen to your dream and you'll see that I seem to be... to be…" sings Mikan in English (although she didn't understand the words, it's her favourite song at the moment).

Mikan looks towards the clouds; her perfect pale skin lit by the sun's rays. She looks at peace and happiness before she hears a noise that changes her life: a baby's unmistakable cry.

"Mum!" The infant looking to be approximately three months old, cries loudly.

"Awe, what an adorable baby" Mikan coos. The child is lying in a straw bassinette wearing a white knitted sweater and matching pants. The booties seems to be made of the same material and colour and the same goes for it's mittens. A neatly folded note is being held by the young child. Mikan picks up the child (and the note is obviously still being tightly held by it) and walks towards Natsume's room.

"Natsume!" Mikan yells, loudly, the child; hearing her yell stops crying and giggles. "Open the door!"

Natsume is a raven haired boy with a cheeky attitude. He likes teasing his love and is the previously mentioned cat. He has unmistakable crimson-coloured eyes and surprisingly they are completely natural. Reluctantly he opened the door.

"What do you want Polka?" He asks gruffly, "and where the hell did you get a baby?"

"I found her!" Mikan announces, proud. She smiles.

"How do you know it's a girl?" Natsume responds almost instantly. He is looking into the mystery child's eyes which have a left eye the colour of crimson flames and a right eye the colour of hazelnut chocolate.

"I know because she's so adorable!" Mikan replies, honestly.

"That doesn't mean anything" Natsume says. He looks at the baby softly, "Oi kid, pass me that note".

The child passes Natsume the note intelligently; Natsume reads it thoroughly twice.

_To Natsume,  
>I realise that chances are I picked up Sora and completely missed the note so I'm hoping to god that I came to you first.<br>I'm in trouble; my beautiful baby is wanted by the academy's officials for his Manipulation Alice. You see, Sora has the ability to control anything and anybody. It's a forth type so my husband and I decided to rely on you and my past self to protect him.  
>Please Natsume, I'm begging you! Protect my child.<br>Your future wife,  
>Mikan Hyuuga.<br>P.S, please don't tell me about this._

Natsume smirks, not only did he find out that Mikan is to become his wife but also that this is his son; Sora.

"He's a boy, Mikan. He's been placed in our care for a while. Come on Mikan; take Sora inside my room" Natsume commands, fatherly.

Mikan doesn't move, her mouth is hitting the floor in shock. "What?" Natsume says conscious.

"You… You just called me Mikan… twice" she mutters staring. He takes the baby and walks inside. "Natsume!" She yells. He reopens the door.

"Hurry up, Polka. Sora needs a change and I don't do nappies".


	4. Candy

Natsume is busy looking after Sora and waiting for his unknowing future wife when she comes bursting in happily.

"Guess what, Sora?"The young girl exclaims. "Today, you're going to try the best food ever made: howalon!"

Natsume jerks up in shock. "You can't feed a baby candy!"

Sora Hyuuga claps happily though. "Ho-wan!" He laughs.

Suddenly the bottle of warm milk that Natsume had heated up just before Mikan arrived started floating forward and a total of two pieces of howalon levitated and entered the mixture.

"Ha-won! Ha-won!" the child exclaims before sticking the bottle in his mouth.

"Bad Sora!" Natsume scolds. Mikan (both of them) would kill him if he started coughing up blood. "Don't use your alice!"

Sora begins to cry at Natsume's scolding. Mikan (being the over-protective not-exactly-a-mother she is) snatches up the upset child and glares at Natsume. "How could you yell at an innocent baby! So what if he uses his… wait, he's an alice?"

"Forth type." Natsume sums the whole situation in two words. Mikan's face looks glum.

"Oh…." Mikan plops a leftover howalon in her mouth.

"Could you stop eating that disgusting stuff? Didn't you realize you nearly killed our kid!" Natsume reveals in anger. '_Shoot, Mikan told me not to tell… err… Mikan that…_' he thinks, regretful.

"Our kid?" Mikan asks while putting another howalon in her mouth. "You think of Sora that way? Sora Hyuuga-Sakura… it's cute!"

'_Thank god, she didn't read too much into that! I really was blessed when the lords gave her stupidity_' Natsume thinks. "Yeah. Look if you're going to eat that stuff, do it outside," he says, annoyed. Natsume quickly throws Mikan out of the room.

Mikan, being the cry-baby she is, moans outside of Natsume's door until it's evident to her he's not going to open it. She walks up to Hotaru's room, chewing her candy.

"Yum," she says as she nibbles. "Gosh, I love this stuff!"

Little did she know that Natsume was busy teaching their son to tell his 'other' mother never to eat howalon again if she wants the marriage to work.


	5. Duck

Look guys it's been forever since I've updated, I know. However, I've returned.  
>This chapter is dedicated to The Lonely Serenade; the author who truly inspires me to work harder and my role model despite our age difference.<span>

The sounds of laser guns are what cause Sora to awake at four-thirteen on a Saturday morning. He screams, having heard the noise before.

Mikan snores through the cries in her deep, unforgiving sleep while Natsume (they were both sleeping in his special star room because they thought it'd be better for Sora that way) gets up and also hears the shootings.

A cold bead of sweat drips down his face. They were the guns of the Dangerous Ability class; it enhances their alice into an actual weapon."It's okay Sora" he tries to calm the child, "they'll never get you".

Sora's crying calms to a soft whimpering. "Does your mother always sleep through these?" Natsume grabs the empty box of halowons and throws it at her.

"Duck!" the smart three-month old says as it hits his future mum and then giggles.


	6. Eygpt

"Forget it" Natsume demands, staring intently on the map.

Mikan pouts, "why not!"

He shifts allowing Sora more room to sleep on his shoulder, "it's too hot for a baby".

"Please!" She begs, putting her hands together. "It'll be a great place to go hide Sora from the academy".

"I admit that having Sora here is a bad idea but going to Egypt is not the path we need to take" Natsume claims, sceptically.

Mikan looks at him with puppy-dog eyes, "please, Natsume. It's so pretty there".

Natsume thinks of a plan and then smirks evilly. "Sure, we'll go. Where do you propose we stay?"

"What about a hotel?" She responds immediately, glad for his sudden agreement.

He shakes his head, stirring Sora slightly. "We don't have the money".

"We could creep into the pyramids and stay there" Mikan suggests, thinking of the strange, triangular buildings. "I'm pretty sure they were built for kings so I'm sure they'd be very pretty inside."

Hearing the very suggestion he needed, Natsume nods, "sure, I don't mind sharing a room with a bunch of dead kings".

"What do you mean by dead?" Mikan's voice takes a shaky tone, "are there ghosts in the pyramids? I don't like ghosts?"

"Worse, mummies" he answers

"Huh? What is so scary about a mum?" Mikan asks, obliviously.

Natsume's smirk grows larger, "In Egypt, mummies are a term for a king that has returned to life as a zombie".

Mikan jumps up as if she was watching a horror movie, "what!"

"It's true; they make the pyramids for the mummies so they'll have wealth and riches when they return".

Mikan shakes her head, "we aren't staying with either ghosts or zombies!"

"Choose, pyramid or academy" Natsume demands.

Mikan shakes and answers "academy, definitely".

Natsume, content with winning this battle, leaves the room with Sora still on his shoulder, contemplating his next move because if he knew Mikan (and did he know Mikan) then she'd be back with another ridiculous idea in the next five minutes.

"Hey Natsume?"


End file.
